Talk:Riven/@comment-5209745-20120825124342/@comment-64.123.190.159-20120829062639
On top of what Leyrann said (so expensive for about 75% "wasted" stats), her passive is essentially her "trinity force" but better. The first reason is simply it's availablity. In a span of a few seconds, you can get a full combo off aa q aa q aa w aa e aa, and even though you're auto attacking so much, you'll only get a few TF procs off because there is an internal 2 second cooldown. Now her passive, on the other hand, has no such cooldown, AND stacks up to 3 times. You can recieve the benefits of this as frequently as you cast your spells. Second is her base damage, which her designer Xypherous SPECIFICALLY made low to cause sheen(and thus TF) unappealing to get on her (this was around the metagolem TF/warmogs/atma's era). Riven has a base of 103.5 at level 18. Infamous TF user Irela has 115.4, and Cho'Gath is the highest at 129.7. There are about 75 other champions with higher base damage than her. Considering there's about 103 champs, that means that 70% of the other champs can better utilize TF's on-hit passive. Third is the bang you get for your buck, the amount of damage you get for what you pay for. Again like Leyrann said, the only REAL stat you get any good use out of is the 30 AD. Lets just say a Riven has no runes or masteries, and only a TF. We can assume Riven is lvl18 to show the best possible damage you will ever get out of a TF during her spell/aa rotation (ignoring ult). At 18 Riven has 103.5, so the TF proc (150%) becomes 155.25. Add on the 30 AD and we can see the damage from her aa q aa q aa w aa e aa rotation (ignoring base damages). 150 (5 autoattacks) + 75 (5 passive hits 0.5/ad ) + 63 (q 2.1/ad) + 30 (w 1.0/ad) = 318 bonus damage from the 30AD TF gives you. You will likely get 2, MAYBE 3 TF procs in that time, and I would like to ignore the 15% crit that might proc statistically once in her 5 aa's, so we'll just say you get 3 TF procs, giving you 465.75 damage, bringing you to an total of 318 + 465.75 = 783.75 extra damage from buying a TF. All for 4,070 gold. 4070g / 783.75dmg = 5.19 gold per point of damage What if you bought a BT instead? Lets just say it has ZERO stacks, so it gives you 60AD. Guess what that 60 AD gets you? Double what the 30AD from TF gets you, thats what. 318 * 2 = 636 bonus damage from buying a BT for 3,000 gold. 3000g / 636dmg = 4.72 gold per point of damage on an UNSTACKED bloodthirster. Not only is it cheaper so you can get it faster, it is also worth more for the stats Riven needs. Plus it gives you lifesteal :D A fully stacked bloodthirster would net you 1060 bonus damage at a whopping 2.83 gold per damage point, which is 46% cheaper in terms of gold-per-damage. And finally, after all of this, consider what activating her ultimate does. Yep, a 20% AD boost. Aka, the more you have, the more you'll get. Activating her ult with the TF would give you a measly 6AD (63 bonus dmg). A fresh BT would give you 12AD (126 bonus dmg), and a fully stacked BT would give you 20AD (212 bonus damage), not to mention the 1.8/ad ratio on her ult when they're 25% or lower. tl;dr TF on riven REALLY sucks, there are better ways to get her most wanted stat, AD, and if you build it on her you should stop playing riven ;~;